


Home (Drabble)

by killugonnie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, kinda cringe im sorry, short little drabble might update w more poems later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killugonnie/pseuds/killugonnie
Summary: I wrote this a couple of weeks ago but didn't upload it 'cause it's really short, but my friends convinced me to post it. I suck at writing poems but maybe if I write some more I'll add more chapters so this can be like  a book of poems. Killugon worm in da brain.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Home (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of weeks ago but didn't upload it 'cause it's really short, but my friends convinced me to post it. I suck at writing poems but maybe if I write some more I'll add more chapters so this can be like a book of poems. Killugon worm in da brain.

Killua's eyes are like ice  
Cold and calculating and beautiful

Killua's hair is like snow  
Soft and fluffy and unpredictable

Killua's voice is like velvet  
Rich and silky and smooth

Killua's skin is smooth  
Cold yet hot all at once

Killua's hands are delicate  
Elegant and dangerous and soft.

Killua's touch is electric  
But I never want him to let go

Killua's lips are soft  
Sweet and tastes like chocolate

Killua's breath is warm  
Breathing heavily into my ear

Killua is my light  
My rock who keeps me steady

Killua is the moon  
Illuminating, electrifying

Killua is mine  
Every inch of him I own  
I can take and choose sparingly  
Because Killua is my home


End file.
